Battlefield Nitrome
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make an edit to this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot The story reflects that of Nitrome Online, but this time you get to play as a Nitrome character instead of your own avatar. You team up into squadrons of four and go through different battlefields defeating waves of enemies and eventually defeating a boss. Controls The following controls are for the PFC system. Left Control Stick- movement A- Attack Characters There are multiple types of each character, each with their own advantages and disadvantages. Only the main characters will be listed here. The different types of each character will be divided into its own category. Cat Angel Blue in Rex209 Austin Carter Professor Takeshi Norman Noggin Eskimo Hallbert Barry Billy Fluffykins Hazmat Hero Chimp Canary 214-LE Zapo Spartan Warrior Fat Cat & Owl Chiseler Caveman Dirk Valentine Castle Corp. Knight Kapowski Viking Warlock Raccoon Battlefields Akuma's Skyscraper Nitrome Towers War-Torn City Tokyo Dr. Nastidious' Lair Ancient Greece Rustyard Temple Jungle Bosses Defense Robot Zero Nitrome Boss Omega Dragon Mother The Machine Minotaur Maxwell Merlock Giant Worm Enemies Each battlefield has its own distinct type of enemies. Akuma's Skyscraper Blue Mines- 50 health S.W.A.T. Units- 100 health Cyber Samurais- 400 health Simian Units- 800 health Nitrome Towers Orange Squids- 50 health Gobbers- 100 health Henchmen- 400 health Employees- 800 health War-Torn City Dark Things- 50 health Dragons (Twin Shot)- 100 health Quackbots- 400 health Angry Quackbots- 800 health Tokyo Blind Demons- 50 health Alien Turtles- 100 health Jumping Demons- 400 health Quad-eyed Demons- 800 health Dr. Nastidious' Lair Monkey Green Enzymes- 50 health Throwing Orange Enzymes- 100 health Mimic Green Enzymes- 400 health Juggernaut Orange Enzymes- 800 health Ancient Greece Enemy Soldiers- 50 health Enemy Archers- 100 health Gladiators- 400 health Priests of Hecate- 800 health Rustyard Nitromefied People- 50 health Bomb Shooting Robots- 100 health Charging Robots- 400 health Robotic Squids- 800 health Temple Jungle Dragon Guardians- 50 health Mr. Gobbles- 100 health Sandworms- 400 health Trolls (Square Meal)- 800 health Power-ups Coins- gives you money to spend on new characters Food- heals players Stars- go toward to power meter to fuel power attacks and super attacks Character Types Cat Angel A quick, floaty fighter with ranged arrow attacks, Cat Angel's deadly accuracy deals more damage than most characters, and his angelic powers gives him a health regenerating ability. Health- 600 Attack- 80 Defense- 50 Speed- 65 Special Abilities- health regeneration Cat Gargoyle- higher defense, slower speed Kitty Cruiser Angel- enemy attacks have a 15% chance of bouncing off and doing nothing Pirate Angel- gets a coin bonus from all enemy kills Swindler Cat- less health, higher attack Sabre-tooth Cat- attacks have a 25% chance of dealing area damage Runner Angel- higher speed Blue in Rex209 A tough combatant with ranged and melee attacks that allow them to fight enemies far away and at close quarters all at once. Health- 570 Attack- 75 Defense-65 Speed- 45 Special Abilities- none Mechasaur209- slower speed, higher attack Zapo209- faster speed Blue in Brain- lower attack, higher defense Bubble Gum in Rex209- attacks have a 20% chance of freezing enemies in place Turnament209- slower speed, higher health Magneboy209- ranged attacks will pull nearby enemies towards them to deal area damage to multiple targets Austin Carter An aggressive melee fighter with long sweeping attacks that can damage multiple targets at once. Health- 540 Attack- 65 Defense- 50 Speed- 60 Special Abilities- none Austin Valentine- higher attack Pirate Austin- higher health Teenager Austin- an Oodlegob will follow Austin and help fight enemies, lower health Fiesta Carter- power and super attacks deal more damage, lower defense Sleepwalker Austin- slower speed, attacks have a 20% chance of putting enemies to sleep Austin Frost- faster speed Super Austin- occasionally glows red and deals extra damage while glowing, higher defense Professor While he is slow and doesn't deal much damage, his clipboard bounces off 20% of the damage taken from enemy attacks. Health- 490 Attack- 45 Defense- 80 Speed- 40 Special Abilities- ignoring 20% damage of enemy attacks Professor Nastidious- faster speed, lower defense Professor Monty- lower attack, higher health Zombie Professor- both the player and nearby allies have a 50% chance of completely healing when hit with critical enemy attacks Young Professor- higher health, higher speed Professor Clone- higher defense, lower attack Takeshi With his lightning quick ninja moves and shuriken attacks, Takeshi can outmaneuver most enemies. Health- 620 Attack- 65 Defense- 70 Speed- 65 Special Abilities- none Fluffy Takeshi- faster speed Cyber Takeshi- 30% chance of countering enemy critical attacks Mega Mash Takeshi- lower attack, higher health Young Taki- higher attack Yin Takeshi- can turn enemy crits into health points Coal Takeshi- has a 10% chance of blinding enemies when attacking Norman Noggin His large head slows him down a bit, but his cosmic aura and heavy head butt attacks deal great amounts of damage. Health- 580 Attack- 70 Defense- 65 Speed- 55 Special Abilities- Possessed Noggin- lower health, higher attack Nanobot Noggin- has a group of nanobots that follow him and constantly spin around him so that nearby enemies will be damaged even when he is not attacking, higher health Warlock Noggin- higher defense Bulletnoggin- fires bullets from his head every 60 seconds that deals area damage to enemies King Norman- receives 15% of XP collected by nearby teammates getting enemy kills Gymnast Norman- faster speed, higher health T-Rex Noggin- higher attack, slower speed Squid Noggin- has a squid on his head that will leech onto nearby enemies and deal damage to them over time Crash Norman- has a 15% chance of receiving no damage from enemy attacks Eskimo A speedy warrior with a grappling hook that can reel in far away enemies for close quarter attacks. Health- 570 Attack- 70 Defense- 55 Speed- 80 Special Abilities- reeling in far away enemies Ice Skater Eskimo- faster speed Yeti Eskimo- higher attack Saboteur Eskimo- deals bonus damage when ranged attacks hit their targets Chain Eskimo- blasts out a chain head along with the grappling hook that explodes for area damage S.W.A.T. Eskimo- higher defense, lower health Norse Eskimo- lower attack, higher health Ice Cream Eskimo- slowly regenerates health over time Hallbert Hallbert brings his dagger and giant serpent slayin' sword into battle with him for long arching attacks and the ability to latch onto large enemies and deal damage to them. Health- 550 Attack- 75 Defense- 60 Speed- 55 Special Abilities- sneak attacks Viking Hallbert- area attacks, higher attack Henchman Hallbert- will release his helmet when hit by crits; the helmet will bounce around causing damage to nearby enemies Beefed-Up Hallbert- higher health, slower speed Ninja Hallbert- bonus damage when latch attacking Spartan Hallbert- higher defense, 10% chance of parrying and counterattacking enemy crits Knucklehead Hallbert- faster speed, lower health Pest Control Hallbert- lower attack, has 30% chance of swatting away enemy crits Barry Barry, the demolition team's Destructive Vehicle Specialist has a hefty hammer and a mini-wrecking ball helicopter to pound his foes with. Health- 590 Attack- 75 Defense- 65 Speed- 45 Special Abilities- mini-wrecking ball helicopter follows him and attacks as part of his attack sequence Watcher Barry- helicopter will drop a bomb for an area attack every 60 seconds Mallet Mania Barry- faster speed Double Edged Barry- higher attack, area attacks Biker Barry- lower attack, higher defense Canary Barry- collects bonus cash from enemy kills Smokey Bacon Barry- regenerates health over time, slower speed Billy Billy's habit of eating when he is nervous naturally regenerates health for him over time, and what he lacks in speed and endurance he more than makes up for with his heavy attacks and flabby defense. King Billy- slows down nearby enemies Monkey Billy- makes his Banana Bomb blaster faster at attacking and reloading Rainbow Billy- faster speed Billy Boss- higher defense Barrel Billy- slower speed, higher attack Twang Billy- has a 25% chance of having enemy crits bounce off him and deal damage to the enemy Blue Billy- higher health Fluffykins Perhaps the fastest fighter on the field, Fluffykins has quick melee attacks and while his defense is low, he can usually avoid attacks using only his speedy feet. Ribbit Fluffykins- higher defense Fire Fluffykins- higher attack J-J-Jump Fluffykins- higher speed, lower health Fluffykins Trap- two fly traps on his head will bite at nearby enemies to damage them even when he is not attacking Baby Fluffykins- higher health, less speed Hazmat Hero His explosive attacks deal area damage to hit multiple targets at once, and his hazmat suit protects him from enemy attacks. Hazmat Pirate- lays mines every 30 seconds that explode and damage nearby enemies when activated Demolition Hero- higher attack Gasguzzler Hero- has a 20% chance of blinding enemies when attacking, lower defense Triclopian Hero- higher speed, lower health Bearded Hero- higher defense, has a dog that follows him and attacks enemies Skeleton Hero- higher health, has a Sporty small fry that follows him and heals him over time Chimp A quick and sneaky little guy armed with a Boss Whip and crates full of delicious peanuts. Wizard Chimp- releases Homing Magic Orbs every 60 seconds that home in and damage enemies Steamlands Chimp- higher defense Chiseler Chimp- higher attack, slower speed Bucket Chimp- higher health, lower attack Canary 214-LE A fast and tough alien slayer armed with a cutting laser for ranged attacks and a hard hat for solid defense. Infected Canary- deals poison damage to nearby enemies Proton Canary- higher attack Cat Canary- a mega laser will come down from the sky and deal area damage to enemies every 90 seconds Lost Moon Canary- has a Lost Moon that follows him and attacks enemies, lower health Astronaut Canary- slower speed, higher defense Techie Canary- faster speed, lower attack Mechanic Canary- decreases chance of nearby enemies getting crits Medic Canary- higher health, regenerates health over time Forensics Canary- lower defense, has a 5% chance of K.O.ing an enemy instantly Zapo His melee attacks have a long reach and he can dodge enemy attacks by opening portals using his Fault Line powers. MagneZapo- attracts bonus cash from enemy kills Xolstar Zapo- higher attack Nebula Zapo- faster speed Witchdoctor Zapo- higher health, can heal nearby allies Voodoo Zapo- damage dealt to him by an enemy deals the same amount of damage to the enemy that damaged him...if that makes any sense... Spartan Warrior His attack and defense are very high due to his tough armor and large arsenal of melee weapons. Demon Warrior- higher attack Tiny Castle Spartan- lower health, higher speed Onekey Warrior- nearby enemies have a decreased chance of using crits, nearby allies regenerate health over time UFO Spartan- has a mini-UFO that follows him and attacks enemies Statue Spartan- higher defense, slower speed Treadmill Spartan- faster speed Flightless Warrior- higher health, magic ladders spawn and damage enemies every 60 seconds Fat Cat & Owl This heavyweight duo of fighters have powerful attacks and solid defense, and their use of teamwork to attack enemies allows them to dispatch foes quite easily. Flash Cat and Owl- faster speed MewTube Cat and Owl- area damage, lower defense Fat Cat & Mail Bird- gets bonus health and bonus XP points from enemy kills Fat Cat & Penguin- slower speed, has a 20% chance of freezing enemies when attacking Fat Cat & Egyptian Bird- higher attack, deals curse damage to nearby enemies Angelic Cat and Owl- higher health Ditto Cat and Owl- higher defense Chiseler The planet-splitting robot attacks with his pincers and quickly executed underground attacks that when perfectly timed can dodge enemy attacks. Rocket Chiseler- faster speed Stumped Chiseler- area attack, higher health Shooter Chiseler- higher defense Worm Chiseler- higher attack Caveman A brutal fighter with ranged arrow attacks that are deadly accurate and deal more and more area damage as they escalate in the attack sequence. Three-Way Caveman- fires an additional two arrows during the first attack in the attack sequence Stone Tribe Caveman- extra defense Molotov Caveman- extra attack Dino Caveman- slower speed, extra health Pirate Cloud Caveman- 20% chance of blinding enemies when attacking Hot Air Caveman- 10% chance of instant K.O.ing an enemy that is attacking from behind Canopy Caveman- leaves behind rotten fruit bombs that explode when enemies get near them every 60 seconds Chocolate Caveman- faster speed, 15% chance of freezing enemies when attacking Dirk Valentine This ranged attacking soldier can entangle and slow down nearby enemies with chains so that he can better focus on explosive ranged target takedowns. Green Valentine- higher attack Blue Valentine- higher health Orange Valentine- higher speed Plunger Valentine- reduces not only speed but defense of nearby enemies Cactus Valentine- can extract enemy HP points to heal himself when he gets critical hits on them Castle Corp. Knight With an arsenal of medieval products such as the Castle Corp's patented spear for close quarters, jet pack for speed, sword cannon for range attacks, and power bomb for area damage, this combatant is the pinnacle of battlefield domination as he can attack enemies at all ranges. Blast RPG Corp. Knight- faster speed Spartan Corp. Knight- higher attack Tiny Corp. Knight- lower attack, higher chance of critical attacks Turnament Corp. Knight- higher defense Trap Corp. Knight- has a 30% chance of trapping enemies when attacking Wizard Corp. Knight- higher health, attacks will deteriorate an enemy's defense so that they take more damage from the next hit Barbarian Corp. Knight- higher health, higher attack, slower speed Kapowski With his newly upgraded gloves, Kapowski can deliver energy-charged punches and create energy fields for high defense. CEO Kapowski- slower speed, higher defense Scientist Kapowski- higher attack Cuboy Academy Kapowski- faster speed, lower attack Inventor Kapowski- higher health Gauntlet Kapowski- higher attack, slower speed Rubber Glove Kapowski- enemy crits have a 50% chance to bounce off and do nothing Mech Glove Kapowski- lower defense, area damage Viking Hefting a giant hammer, this horned-helmet wearing warrior deals area damage and drops bombs behind him every sixty seconds. Henchman Viking- higher defense, slower speed Pirate Viking- higher speed, dropped bombs deal more damage Chief Viking- slower speed, higher attack Mallet Mania Viking- faster speed Slayer Viking- higher health, lower defense Attacks Every character has a power attack and a super attack. Power attacks require you to have at least one star filled in the star meter. The star meter has five stars in it that fill up as you attack and defeat opponents. The star meter can also be filled up by collecting star power-ups from star crates. Super attacks require five stars to be filled in the star meter. Each character also has an attack sequence. This is a sequence of regular attacks that are carried out by the character. There are five attacks in each sequence, each attack dealing more damage than the previous one. Once the character has completed the sequence, they will repeat it if the player continues to control the character to attack. If a player stops controlling the character to attack during a sequence, the sequence will stop after three seconds. If within those three seconds the player attacks again, the character will execute the next attack in the sequence. If not, they will simply restart the sequence from the beginning. The higher up you go in the attack sequence, the higher the chance of critical damage being dealt increases. i.e. 1st attack-10% chance of critical damage 2nd attack-20% chance of crit damage 3rd attack-30% chance of crit damage 4th attack-35% chance of crit damage 5th attack-40% chance of crit damage Area damage is also a factor to consider. Area damage is when an attack (usually ranged) spreads damage over an area represented by a shockwave going out in a circle. Any enemy within that circle will be damaged. The closer they are to the center, the more likely they will be dealt critical damage. Crates Different crates hold different items. Treasure crates hold coins. Star crates hold stars. Health crates hold food to restore your health. Some crates are empty and only serve as barriers. Other crates may hold small enemies inside for you to defeat.